


The New Hunter

by MissDomesticFluff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female Protagonist, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character, Self-Insert, new to hunting, unnamed character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDomesticFluff/pseuds/MissDomesticFluff
Summary: I wrote this beginning part a while ago but I really like this story so I hope having more people reading it will inspire me to write more of it!





	

It's late on a Thursday night. You are soundly sleeping in your bed when THUD you get woken up. "What was that?!" you think, heart racing. You unplug your lamp and pick it up. What else can you use as a weapon? You shuffle quietly out of your door. You listen closely. You hear someone walking around, opening and closing drawers in your kitchen. You hear the intruder pause. "What are they doing?" you think. The clashing of cutlery fills the stairway you're making your way down. "STOP RIGHT THERE! I WILL THROUGH TH-THIS LAMP AT YOU!" you yell in an attempt to confuse the intruder. There's an awkward pause. You hear a deep chuckle and then another. The chuckles erupt in to roaring laughter. "I-I'M CALLING THE P-POLICE!" you yell at the intruder, hidden in the darkness.

"W-woah. Lady, j-just turn on the lights." a man laughs.

"Y-yeah." another wheezes.

So there's two of them? You flick on the lights. You see a very tall man with long brown hair and another shorter, but still tall man with spiked up dirty blonde hair. Both of them are wearing dirty, worn out jeans and plaid. The blonde one is wearing a leather jacket over top of his button-down. He shrugs and puts up his hands to show he's unarmed.

"I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam. Sorry for, you know, breaking in to your house but we need a favor." he says.

"What do you want from me?" you sputter, nervously.

"Well, your silver and... you." Sam explains.

"What?! No!"

"Now, hold on! Great explanation Sammy." Dean grimaces. He pulls a sticky note from his pocket. "We are told that you have juice."

"WHAT?"

"Dean! If needing her freaks her out, "juice" is definitely the wrong word."

"Okay, okay! You have talent. Your dad sent us."

"Okay. Now I know you're crazy. My dad was deployed when I was a kid. Mom said he died." you say, confused.

"Yeah. Not exactly." Sam says awkwardly.

"He saw what was really out there and became a hunter like us." Dean adds.

"And what's really out there?"

"Everything. Every story, every monster. We hunt down all the bad guys and..." Dean draws a finger across his throat.

"Wait. What? Are unicorns real too?"

"What? No. Except that one time, but that was a loop hole. Child's worst fears. Long story." Sam answers.

"Oh. Why do you need my silver?"

"Well, that's why we're here. Your dad says you have an aptitude for hunting, and what we're hunting is hurt by silver." responds Sam. "It's a shifter."

"So, my father, who has been gone since I was 8, says I would be good at killing monsters? This is not happening." you repeat.

"Hey, you alright? You look kind of pale." Dean asks.

"Y-yeah. It's just a lot to take in, y'know?"

"C'mon" Sam places a hand on your head. He tilts his head and smiles. "Will you help us?"

"O-okay." you blush. 

Dean chuckles in the background. "Sammy's got a crush~"

You follow Sam and Dean outside. There's a black car that looks like it's from the 70s or something. Dean turns to you and beams. He presents his car too, expecting a review.

"I-it's a cool car..." you utter. Dean puffs his chest, proudly. Sam smirks and gets into the passenger seat. You slide into the back seat. The air smells musty and old. It's kind of comforting. Dean turns the key and the car roars to a start.

"Let's go Baby." Dean pats the wheel lovingly.

You drive for what seems like hours. Passing through small towns and big towns. You nod off a couple times. Sam clicks at the keys on his laptop. You hear "Sweet Home Alabama" playing softly. You yawn and stretch your arms.

"So... where are we going?" you ask.

"We're tracking a shape shifter down in Georgia. We'll be there by morning." Dean grumbles.

"Aren't either of you going to sleep?" 

"We got our four hours earlier. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine." Sam says scrolling through a web page. You shrug and settle back into a sleeping position.

"Hey! Sleeping beauty!" Deans yells, close to your face. You jolt up.

"Kelly Clarkson!"

"Heh. Sorry to scare you. We're almost there." Dean giggles from behind the steering wheel. You shield your eyes from the sun emerging, beyond the horizon. You spot a sign that says "Menlo 5 Miles.", that must be where you're going.

"Menlo, huh?" you ask.

"Yeah. Get this, apparently local celebrities keep committing crimes but merely escaping. Of course, the police know these guys, so they go to their houses, and they're always just relaxed, not expecting the police." Sam explains.

"Heh, neither was the 80s!" Dean says confidently. Sam sighs softly. Dean coughs away the awkward silence. "So, uh, you back there! You need to ask any questions, you know, about hunting?"

"Not really" you reply. "I've got the jist. But, I would like to know more about the two strange men, who kidnapped and drove me around all night."

"When you say it like that, it's kind of creepy." Sam pouts slightly "Well, you know our first names and what we do. Hmm. Ah! Sam and Dean WINCHESTER."

Dean chuckles. "I got one! The wonderful machine you're sitting in is a 67 Chevy Impala, but you can call her Baby. Oh! And we have this... friend. He's... well, he's an angel. He wears a dirty old trench coat and a blue tie. He thinks I don't know he's in love with me, you know, the usual." Sam and Dean snicker in the front seat. You don't get it. You wear a puzzled expression. "H-hey!" Dean laughs "I'm just kidding! He just doesn't understand what's awkward and what's not. He likes to talk about our "profound bond" a lot. He's a weird little guy, you know, for a celestial being."


End file.
